What is a Date?
by Ochibi-Sekai
Summary: Modern times on Earth... where a date can be so easy to forget about. Emil finally gets to ask Marta out, while Decus is trying to still amuse Alice. What will happen? Crack happens. EmilxMarta, DecusxAlice, and a bit of Richter/Aqua to come.


_This is like, modern age on Earth. Just would like to see how they'd fair out there like this. xD_

_Yes, it's mostly Marta/Emil and Decus/Alice. Slight Aqua and Richter, may be more in the end. I dunno, just a short thought I had._

____________________________________________________________________

Emil woke up with a yawn, and immediately clenched his fingers to his nose, and tossed a pillow over his head. "What's that… smell…?!" Reluctantly puling a blanket over his head, he trudged over to the room across with a sigh. There, a man with blue, long hair was spraying his cologne. He apparently was humming, and seemed quite oblivious of that horrible stench.

"Hmm, hmm~" The man looked at a poster of a white haired girl with golden eyes, making her look cute, and innocent in Lolita clothing. The man then brushed his hair into a loose ponytail, and pulled up his sleeves. "Oh Alice, I hope you'll like my new cologne…" He seemed almost 10 years older than Emil, but was more than handsome; he could obviously be a model or something.

"DECUS!" Emil shouted while covering his nose. "I thought I told you not to spray your cologne with the door open!" Whirling around, the man grinned as he finished tying a thin ribbon for his ponytail.

"Sorry, kid! But looks like the cologne might be working after all… It did say it attracted men and women alike!" Emil groaned as the man smiled happily.

"I thought you were done with that… Eau de whatever…!"

"It's not Eau de Seduction, don't worry, Emil. Alice got tired of Eau de Seduction for a while now, and it was apparently a scam…"

"How do you know this new one isn't?!" Emil rolled his eyes.

"Well, this one's not too bad. I kinda like it myself." Pulling on a tie and making it loose to his favor, he patted Emil's back roughly. "So… when are you getting ready for your date?" Emil blushed, suddenly forgetting about that pungent stench.

"I-I forgot! It's all your fault, Decus!" Emil ran back to his room, getting dressed. How could he forget that it was his first date with Marta?And he was going to be late, thanks to Eau de…

"Eau de Amour… it's got a spicy scent to it." Decus chuckled from outside. "I'll leave some by your door for ya." Emil angrily exhaled. "Well, see ya, wish me luck with Alice!"

"You don't need luck, it's your third month dating her!"

"True, but she still seems spiteful. Anyways, I'm going, 'kay? G'luck with Marta, I'll be rooting for you!" Emil threw a pillow at the door.

"I get the idea!" With that, he heard a motorcycle outside, and there went Decus. Who knew they were cousins, he just seemed too cool, tall, and suave to be related to shy, emotional, and short Emil. Emil pulled on a casual sweater, and some jeans, thinking about his cousin more than his date, until his adoptive father's voice slightly surprised him.

"Emil, you're going out today?" The tanned redhead stood at his doorway, drinking coffee-in which the steam that emitted from the drink fogged his glasses- from a dark mug. The man was in his usual business suit, and had a roll of newspaper under his arm.

"Yeah, Richter." Emil paused, grabbing his cell phone into his pockets, as well as his wallet. "So, how's Aqua's development?" Richter shrugged.

"The artificial intelligence has been learning English. Not my fault the other programmers are Japanese. I'll be able to bring borrow Aqua so I can see if an AI's suitable for this environment." Emil snickered after he finished. "What's so funny?"

"No, lately you've seemed to talk a lot more after your team developed Aqua. He must be a great AI." Richter finally gave a small, but rare smile, ruffling Emil's hair with his free hand.

"Aqua's female. Didn't I tell you?" This made Emil grin.

"Ooh, no wonder!" Emil shot out the door before Richter can throw his roll of newspaper hurling after him. Before he could, the door slammed, and Richter sighed, sitting down on the kitchen stool with his newspaper and coffee.

"Really, that kid…" His face was slightly darker than usual, besides his tan. Richter peered at the bottle he found on the table. "What's this, cologne…?" He unscrewed the cap, but didn't even need to take a sniff once, and screwed the cap back on. "Kids these days…" He said out loud quietly to the now empty house while stuffing the bottle into his pocket.

______________________________________________

Just a random idea I had. I don't know if I should continue. Exams are tough to even _study_ for. _ ;


End file.
